1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an improved fire arm of the shoulder gun type.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This type of weapon comprises in general a frame, a barrel and a stock for pushing the weapon against the shoulder and/or cheek of the gunman.
A disadvantage of this type of weapon is that at the time of shooting, the shoulder and cheek of the gunman undergo a kick as a consequence of the recoil and raising of the weapon.
This kick varies depending on the type of ammunition used and the weight of the weapon.
The lighter the weapon and the more powerful the ammunition, the stronger the kick to the shoulder of the gunman will be.
In order to provide some comfort during a shot, it is known to use different systems of absorption, such as supple protections placed on the stock, known as a recoil pad or in the shape of foam or other material protection placed directly on the clothes.
It is also known, such as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,943 and U.S. Pat. No. 837,601, to use horizontally placed hydraulic systems to absorb the recoil, but these are complicated to manufacture and still produce a noticeable kick.
Another disadvantage of the known systems is that, even though they absorb the recoil, they also slow down the re-establishment of the stable configuration of the weapon.
There is thus a need for a gun which has a reduced repercussion of shooting on the shoulder and the cheek in order to give increased comfort to the gunman, and at the same time with a simplified absorption system.
There is also a need for gun that restores itself faster to its stable configuration for the next shot.